Structural foundations have often been formed using concrete for the foundation. However, foundations may also be formed without the use of concrete. Foundations for structures such as buildings, platforms, or other structures can be formed using a foundation base connected with piles or other structural members that are driven into the ground.
One problem that arises when attempting to install a pile-type foundation is where the ground is stiff, rocky, cobbly, solid rock, or even the soft muck type of a geotechnical subsurface. In such difficult environments, it can be challenging to install conventional piles into the ground, and as recognized by the present inventor, a pile can be damaged during installation if it is driven from the top.
As recognized by the present inventor, what is needed is a system of piles or other foundation members that can be installed into the ground, including into rock or other surfaces.